


[art] Come down to Lake Pontchartrain

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Lake Pontchartrain - Ludo (Song), Ludo (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, paranormal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: The crawfish were screaming, the waves danced in timeMy friends went in deeper, the water, it climbedI watched in terror, the lake opened wideAnd horribly roaring, it pulled them inside
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	[art] Come down to Lake Pontchartrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I LOVE this song, thank you so much for the excuse to draw it!

  
[view full size!](https://i.imgur.com/YovqIuo.png)


End file.
